Imperfections Make Us Perfectly Us
by GoodTwin
Summary: Brittany Susan Pierce is not stupid.


**Imperfections make us perfectly us.**

**Stupid, Annoying, Slut, Average**

Brittany Pierce is not stupid, okay so she's horrible at math and she gets confused when she's reading and really can't remember anything once she's done reading. Does that make her stupid? According to most people yes it does. Brittany knows a lot of different things though, she knows the perfect time to go up on her roof and smell the morning come to life around her. She knows how to listen to the music as it tells her body how to move. She knows how to tell if someone was going to be mean to her and she knew to go away from that person as soon as she could. Brittany knew a lot of things. She wasn't stupid.

She knows that Rachel Berry likes to pretend that nothing could ever really bother her, but she also knows that there have been times where Rachel has tried to end her own life. She's seen the faint scares on her wrists and she remembers back in junior high when Rachel went abroad for a few months. Brittany saw her when she was visiting her mom at the mental hospital though. She had walked by a door and faint singing caught her attention. She had looked in the window to the room that it was coming from. She didn't know Rachel then, only knew of her. Rachel was looking out a window, her wrists strapped down to the bed, bandages around them. She looked so small and broken, and defeated. Brittany knows that look, she's seen it in her own moms face. She remembers looking up from the floor numerous times when her mom wasn't her mom and the other person would come out and hit her and hit her and hit her for being a stupid girl. Brittany knows though that her mom doesn't really think that, she just wasn't mom sometimes.

Brittany knows she can be mean sometimes, especially to Rachel. So she never really bullied Rachel but she never did anything to stop anyone either. Sometimes when she sees that look come back into Rachel's eyes Brittany will grab her hand or hug her. Sometimes she would just smile at her or say something ridiculous on purpose just to see Rachel laugh and roll her eyes. It makes Rachel feel better which makes Brittany not so worried that those scars will be reopened later that night or week or month. Because Brittany is not stupid you see she knows all about Rachel Berry.

Quinn Fabray is supper smart, Brittany knows that but sometimes Quinn can be supper dumb too. Quinn has to be perfect because her father wants her to be perfect. Brittany isn't stupid so she knows it's impossible to be perfect. Quinn forgets that though, so Quinn can get supper mean, especially to those that make her feel un-perfect. Like the Glee kids, they remind her that she loves to sing and dance but she's not the best singer or the best dancer so she lashes out at those that are. Liker Rachel and sometimes Brittany too, but Santana gets pissed when that happens so Quinn doesn't do it often. Quinn even gets made at Santana for being a bigger bitch than her and they fight. One day Brittany heard Quinn's dad yelling at her for having a stupid friend. Brittany isn't stupid so she knew that he was talking about her. Brittany wasn't invited over anymore after that and Santana stopped coming over too because she was mad at Quinn. Brittany wasn't mad though because she wasn't stupid and knew that it wasn't Quinn's choice.

Brittany has never hated herself, sure it was frustrating not being able to remember stuff, but she was always really proud of herself for all the hard work she put into her dancing. It took a lot to be as good as she was. And sure she never did amazing at school but she took every C and D grade she got with hope and pride because she studied hard for those grades and it was the best that she could do. She took every F that she got with a vow to try harder. She wasn't stupid she knew her strengths and she knew she was unlikely to change her weaknesses. She knew though that Quinn was never happy with what she accomplished. She remembers once when Quinn got a B on a test. She sat there looking at it with such fear and anger. Brittany isn't stupid, not like Quinn can be sometimes. Because she know that Quinn is perfect in her imperfection.

Brittany is called stupid almost every day of her life. Sometimes it's by people who are supposed to be her friends. The cheerios, kids in her class who are trying to tutor her, even her boyfriend's call her stupid. It's why she doesn't usually have boyfriends. She knows what her reputation is. Most of its not true, yes she's made out with almost every guy in school but she hasn't slept with all of them. Most of the time, they just say that she put out for them to gain popularity points. It was okay though because she knew the truth and it made all those girls who called her stupid supper jealous. She knows that all those rumors about Santana Lopez are true though, and she knows that Santana cries afterward, every single time. She sees it in Santana's eyes when there's a guy bragging the next morning about nailing that slut Santana. She acts tuff but Santana's eyes are red and slightly puffy, and she never looks anyone in the eyes the day after. One day a boy was rushing out of the locker room trying to fix his shirt. Curious Brittany looked inside and saw Santana scratching at her arms crying. She was calling herself mean names just like she called everyone else.

That night she went over to Santana's house, she didn't ask if Santana was okay because she knew Santana well enough to know that if she asked her only answer would be a scoff or a 'whatever'. Instead she kissed Santana. With wide eyes Santana let her kiss every inch of her. Santana let Brittany look at her and touch her and tell her that she was wonderful and loved and beautiful. After Brittany held Santana so close that it was only the contrast of their skin colors that deciphered who was who. Santana didn't cry that night, because Brittany isn't stupid. She knows what Santana wants even if Santana doesn't know what Santana wants.


End file.
